


It Tears Me Apart

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby takes John because he still can't touch Rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Tears Me Apart

He opened the door to their shared bedroom slowly, quietly. John was laying on his back, reading a comic book. He looked up as Bobby entered. "I thought you'd still be out with Rogue."

"Things got complicated." Bobby said, eyeing John up and down. He'd do for now. 

"You guys fight or something?" John put the comic down on the floor, looking at Bobby with interest. 

"Something." Bobby moved faster than John could track for a moment, ending up straddling the other mutant.

"Bobby, what the fuck?" John yelped, shoving at the other boy.

"I can't touch her, but I can touch you." Bobby whispered, breath ghosting over John's cheek.

He pinned John's hands above his head on the pillow as he kissed him roughly, painfully. John tasted blood and realized it was his own. Bobby had bitten his lower lip and was lapping the blood away.

John squirmed underneath Bobby, trying to get away. Bobby pulled away from John's mouth and moved down to his neck, leaving bite marks and droplets of blood in his wake.

John wasn't wearing a shirt, so Bobby continued downward, ignoring the pleas for him to stop. He bit one nipple and smirked when John moaned, caught off guard with the action.

When John felt one of Bobby's hands begin to undo his jeans, he pleaded with his so-called best friend. "Please Bobby, you don't want to do this. Just let me up and we can forget this ever happened."

Bobby didn't listen and jerked John's pants and boxers all the way off with one smooth motion. He flipped John over on his stomach and groped in the bedside drawer for a condom and lube. He squirted some of the lube onto three of his fingers, thrusting them all into John at the same time. John muffled his scream of pain into his pillow, tears spilling down his face at the burning pain inside of him.

Bobby pumped his fingers a couple of times, then shucked off his own shirt and jeans and underwear. He rolled the condom onto his achingly hard cock and stroked some more lube on it before thrusting into John again. 

John screamed louder this time. The pain was overwhelming. He thought he was going to be ripped in half before Bobby was through with him.

Bobby kept up the punishing pace, urging John onto his hands and knees, wrapping his fist around John's semi-hard cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

Suddenly he changed his angle and was hitting that sweet spot inside of John that had him seeing stars every time. 

The combined pleasure of Bobby rubbing against his sweet spot and jerking him off at the same time had John coming harder than he had ever come before. Soon after, Bobby was coming inside him and collapsing on the bed beside him.

They lay in silence, neither willing to talk about what had just happened between them. 

Sleep was a blessing that night to both.


End file.
